1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle-mounted systems, and more specifically, to vehicle-mounted systems that have a portion that is adjustable in height.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle-mounted systems may be advantageously attached and removed from different vehicles as needs arise, allowing the use of a single vehicle for multiple tasks. Certain vehicle-mounted systems may be configured to provide variable-height access to a structure or another vehicle (e.g., an airplane). Such systems may include, for example, a ramp, one end of which may be raised to provide access to structures at different heights.
One use of such vehicle-mounted systems is in so-called xe2x80x9cbreachxe2x80x9d scenarios, where terrorists have taken hostages or are otherwise occupying a structure or an airplane. A vehicle and such a vehicle-mounted system with a number of users aboard may be rather quickly driven adjacent to the structure in question, and the users may access doors, windows, or other openings at some height off the ground using the ramps.
Operational shortcomings of such vehicle-mounted systems may include, for example, a low speed at which a desired height or position may be attained. Delay, at least in anti-terrorism xe2x80x9cbreachingxe2x80x9d scenarios, may result in unnecessary injury to innocent people and/or damage to property. Accordingly, there is a need for vehicle-mounted systems that can rapidly adjust to a number of heights and positions.
Methods and systems consistent with the present invention address this and other needs by providing a vehicle-mounted platform that has ramps that may be inclined at one rate and extendable portions of the ramps that may be extended at a faster rate.
In accordance with one purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a vehicle-mounted system may include a platform that is attachable to a front and a rear of a vehicle. A main surface of the platform may be located above the vehicle. A number of ramps may be rotatably connected to the platform. Each of the ramps may include an extending portion located under a top surface of the ramp. A first hydraulic system may be configured to incline the ramps relative to the main surface of the platform. A second hydraulic system may be configured to extend the extending portions of the ramps.
In another implementation consistent with the principles of the invention, a vehicle-mountable system may include a support structure that is attachable to a front and a rear of a vehicle and configured to extend above the vehicle. A ramp may be rotatably connected to the support structure. The ramp may include an extending portion. A first hydraulic actuator may be configured to incline a forward end of the ramp. A ramp pump may be configured to move the first hydraulic actuator at a first speed. A second hydraulic actuator may be configured to extend the extending portion from the forward end of the ramp. An extension pump may be configured to move the second hydraulic actuator at a second speed that is greater than the first speed.
In a further implementation consistent with the principles of the invention, a vehicle-mountable system may include a support structure attachable to a front and a rear of a vehicle and configured to extend above the vehicle. A ramp may be rotatably connected to the support structure. The ramp may include an extending portion located within the ramp when retracted. A rear step may be connectable to the rear of the vehicle. The rear step may be configured to either rigidly attach to the vehicle or attach to the vehicle so that the rear step may pivot upwards. A running board may be attachable to an underside of the vehicle. The running board may be attachable in different positions so that the running board either protrudes from a side of the vehicle or rests substantially under the vehicle. A ladder may be rotatably connected to a rear of the support structure. The ladder may be configured to rotate upward to provide access to the rear of the vehicle.
In yet another implementation consistent with the principles of the invention, a vehicle-mountable system may include a platform attachable to a front and a rear of a vehicle and configured to extend above the vehicle. A ramp may be rotatably connected to the platform. The ramp may include an extending portion located under a main surface of the ramp when retracted. A rear step may be connectable to the rear of the vehicle. The rear step may be attachable to the vehicle so that the rear step may pivot upwards. A folding stairway may be configured to provide access to a rear of the platform. The stairway may also be configured to vertically fold against the rear of the vehicle when not in use.